Ren's Promise
by miakazume
Summary: Ren Suzugamori,from team AL4, suddenly appeared in the Card Capital's entrance where Aichi and the others are in. Ren was alone. He approached Aichi and gave him something then he left, Kai got curious when Ren said that it was a promise between him and Aichi only. Aichi doesn't want to let Kai know about the promise he made with Ren.
1. Chapter 1

_Guys! If you're reading this, My FIRST fan fiction EVER, I hope you'll like it…_

_Actually I was inspired by the Card fight Vanguard anime… And in this story I made up_

_Of course! Has a Shounen-Ai thing.. ummm… Sigh…Just Enjoy Reading…! XoX"_

* * *

**The Card capital, As always it's a very busy place where card fighters play.**

**Misaki's sitting at the counter watching all the player's play.**

**Manager's fixing all the new arrival cards. Booster Packs.**

**Aichi's playing with Morikawa.**

**Kai's playing with the *Unknown* player…**

**As always Kai has no mercy.**

**Miwa's just watching Kai on how he defeated the other players.**

_**Few seconds Later . . .**_

**Ren appeared in front of the Card Capital's entrance.*He is alone.**

**Stealing everyone's attention as he walked to Aichi and asked:**

_Ren: Still Remember the Promise?_

_Aichi: (Shock)(Blush in Embarrassment) Ah! Yes…! I still remember!_

_Ren: Okay... Good… I came here to change the time and location. Here…_

_It's in this paper._

_Aichi: Ah! Yes! Thank you…?_

_Ren: Now if you'll excuse me. See you Aichi..!_

**After Ren left Aichi, Ren snatched Miwa and said:**

_Ren: I'll borrow Miwa for a while. Miwa! Let's go. (Grin)_

_Miwa: Oh… Okay! (Smirked)_

**As they left, Kai's feeling uncomfortable about what happen earlier**_._

_Kai: (Mind) I have a bad feeling about this. Why is Miwa going with Ren?_

_Right he's our ENEMY? And what's in that paper that he gave to Aichi?_

_What does he want to him? After that Psyqualia he did to Aichi? Geez..!_

**Meanwhile Kai won at his game, he glance at Aichi, Aichi's finished too.**

**So Kai took the chance to excuse Aichi at the café on the other street.**

_Kai: Hey! Aichi… Want to go at the café on the other street? My treat…_

_Aichi: Okay…?_

**While walking at the street XX to the café, Aichi suddenly asked:**

_Aichi: Kai…_

_Kai: Yeah? What?_

_Aichi: Do you have that kind of __**FETISH**__? (Low Depressed Voice)_

_Kai: (Surprised) What..?! No! It's not like that! I don't have any __**FETISH**__! (Panic)_

_Besides I already have someone I like!_

_Aichi: Oh… Okay… (Sad)_

_(Mind) I never thought that Kai would have someone he liked_.

_***Actually the CAFÉ is actually a MAID CAFÉ in the street XX so that's why Aichi's Depressed.***_

**As they enter the Maid Café they sat and order then wait.**

**Until the food is not yet ready Kai tried to make a conversation with Aichi.**

**So he asked about earlier.**

_Kai: So… about earlier… you and that Ren. What kind of promise was that?_

_Aichi: (Flinch)(Blush) Ah..?! That's nothing! Really! HAHAHAHA! (Nervous)_

_Kai: (Sigh) Okay…! It's fine if you don't tell me. But (Glare) you know I kept telling you to_

_Stay away from him didn't I?_

_Aichi: Yes! I forgot! I'm sorry… Kai._

_Kai: So…_

**Before Kai say another word a waitress came with their order and**

**She placed them at their table. Then leave.**

_Aichi: So…? What is it Kai?_

_Kai: Nothing just dug in._

_Aichi: Okay? Thanks for the Food..!_

**(END)**

* * *

_***Guys! This is MY VERY FIRST Fiction. (Laughs)**_

_**I hope you guys like it! It's only Part 1! There will be Part 2! Of course!**_

_**Thanks for Reading…!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Minna-san! This is part 2! At last! In this part I can't really think about what I'm about to write/type… It's confusing! You know… like how will Kai react after how he saw Aichi in Ren's House...? *Sigh* XoX" LOL~! No Spoilers… just read… XD Enjoy!_

* * *

**The next day, it's Saturday. The Card Capital still is a busy place. Kai's really curious and getting pissed of what happened yesterday. Aichi really doesn't like to tell Kai about what Ren promised him. So Kai visited Card Capital as he glance and saw Aichi playing with Kamui. So he marched to Aichi and Kamui while their playing Vanguard. As Aichi flinched in shock to see Kai on his side watching them play. Aichi said:**

_Aichi: (Surprised) (Blush) Kai…?!_

**When Aichi looked on Kai, Aichi felt shy and blush all sudden. Aichi turned away so he wouldn't be distracted at playing with Kamui. Kamui looked then stared at Aichi as he saw Aichi's face blush for the first Kamui imagined on what happened to them. The only thing that comes on Kamui's mind is only dirty. Kamui got the wrong idea when he Kamui's face became fully red, on what he imagined, and suddenly asked Kai:**

_Kamui: (Shout) Hey! You Kai! What on earth did you do to brother Aichi?!_

_You Big PERVERT!_

**As Kamui shouted at Kai, Kai was really surprised and got embarrassed all the sudden of Kamui's words. While Aichi felt really shock and embarrassed too of what Kamui said.**

_Kai: What the hell was that?! I was never a pervert!_

_Aichi: Hey… Kamui… You misunderstood! It's not like that! Really! (Panic)_

**Kamui has gotten really suspicious when they answered Kamui's question. Kamui stands and collect his card and…**

_Kamui: I'll forfeit for now brother Aichi. I've got some errands to do… I'm sorry and Bye..!_

**When Kamui left, The Card Capital shop became silently awkward. When Kai was going to look at Aichi, Aichi's looking at him too. So when their eyes met they both look away and then…**

_Aichi: So… What is it Kai…?_

_Kai: Well… It's just that about…_

**Before Kai finished another word, Ren suddenly appeared in front of the Card Capital entrance. As he walked to Aichi and Kai, Ren spoke only to Aichi.**

_Ren: Aichi, done? Let's go._

**When Kai heard Ren's words, Kai was surprised and tried to stop them.**

_Kai: Ren! Just where are you going with Aichi?!_

_Ren: I see… So your jealous? Aren't you Toshiki Kai?_

_Kai: What?! No… I'm not! I'm just asking where are you going?!_

_Ren: Aichi and I will just date for a bit. That's all._

**Kai was shock when Ren said that Aichi and he were dating. So he grab Ren's wrist and pulled it to stop them. Ren was surprised that Kai's holding his wrist so sudden.**

_Kai: Wait! Ren! Since when did you start dating?_

_Ren: Yesterday of course! Aichi answered me when I asked him. Then he said yes..!_

_Aichi: Umm… Ren…! What do you mean…. Mmmm!_

**When Aichi's talking, Ren blocked Aichi's mouth using his right hand to stop him talking.**

_Kai: Hey! Why did you do that to Aichi?_

**When Kai asked, Miwa showed up entering the entrance of the shop. He marched to Kai and dragged him out.**

_Miwa: Kai! I heard that there's a strong player on the other shop! Let's go! Go! Go!_

_Kai: What?! Hey! Stop dragging me! I'll deal with it later! Hey! Let go! Miwa!_

**As Miwa drag and drag Kai outside by force Card Capital became awkwardly silent again, When they disappeared.**

_Ren: Aichi…? What's wrong?_

_Aichi: It's nothing… So Ren… What do you mean by dating you? I thought… Mmmm!_

**When Aichi was going to ask Ren about earlier, Ren blocked Aichi's mouth, Again, by using his right hand.**

_Ren: Keep quiet and don't ask any question anymore._

_Aichi: Hmm..! mmm..! Kahh…! Okay…_

_Ren: Follow me._

_Aichi: Where to…?_

_Ren: I told you don't ask any question!_

_Aichi: Gah..! I'm sorry!_

**When Aichi and Ren left the card capital they started to walk at the street their heading, Meanwhile at Kai and Miwa's situation.**

_Kai: Hey! Miwa! What's with you?! Let go of me! This is not the way to the other shop!_

_Miwa: Oh... Kai! Don't be so noisy and just follow me!_

_Kai: Where?! What on earth are you going to do to me?! I need to go to Aichi!_

_Miwa: (Low) Why…_

**Kai noticed Miwa's voice changing and began to walk slower then he stopped. He turned around to Kai and pushed him on the wall.**

_Kai: Agh..! Hey! Miwa! What's with you?! That hurts!_

_Miwa: (He slammed his hands to the wall to face Kai) –Silence… (*His head was down looking at the ground)_

**(END)**

* * *

_***Part 2 done at last! Guys! Thanks for reading my Part 1.**_

_**Even though I have bad English… LOL..!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 of my fiction! This makes me laugh. hahaha. I wish you too. :)  
_

* * *

**Kai was surprised when Miwa became silent while he dragged Kai at a dark unknown place. Miwa was in front of Kai but Miwa's head was down looking at the ground. Miwa patted Kai's shoulder and looked at him.**

_Miwa: (Looks away) umm… You know Kai… I have something to confess._

_Kai: What?_

_Miwa: Please don't be shock! I know its kind a disgusting But! Please don't be shock!_

_Kai: Okay! Just say it!_

_Miwa: I like you…!_

_Kai: What?!_

_Miwa: I told you don't be shock! (Embarrassed)_

_Kai: Wait! Wait! Wait! What kind of way? Is it the friend thing or the love thing?_

_Miwa: The Love Thing! Of course!_

**When Kai heard Miwa's answer, loud and clear, Kai was speechless. Kai blush a little and looked away for him not to make an eye contact on Miwa. When Kai tried to look on Miwa, Kai was surprised when he caught Miwa's staring him so seriously. Miwa's head was moving closer to Kai's. Closer, Closer, Closer… Then Pushed! Kai pushed Miwa away from him.**

_Kai: Miwa! I'm sorry. But I can't._

**Miwa backed and sighed in front of Kai's rejection. Miwa looked at Kai and patted his shoulder again then he smile like before.**

_Miwa: I knew you'd reject me. (Giggle) It's Aichi right?_

_Kai: What?! You knew?_

_Miwa: Of course! Idiot! Go now… to Aichi… Aichi's on Ren's house._

_Kai: Ren's house?! Why?_

_Miwa: I don't know. The only thing that Ren said that I need you and Aichi to separated to each other. You know so he can talk to Aichi privately._

_Kai: What?! Why'd you do that for?_

_Miwa: 'Cause he said that just do it. And he glared at me._

_Kai: What?! Okay. I'll go now, at Ren's house, right?_

_Miwa: Yeah. Be careful. Kai._

**Kai left Miwa and went to Ren's house. Kai dashed to Aichi's location. It was near. So he ran and ran 'till he's now on Ren's house. He knocked the door but no one answered. He tried turning the door knob and it wasn't locked. Kai entered the house, He heard some voices. So he followed where the voices came from. As he followed the voices it leaded him to the bedroom. The bedroom was just two rooms away from the entrance. Kai tried to lean and hear who's in the other side.**

_Aichi: Ah…! Wait Ren…! It Hurts…! Ah…!_

_Ren: Aichi. Bear it._

_Aichi: AHHH…! I… Can't…! Any… MORE…!_

**Kai was surprised when he heard Aichi's voice screaming. So he immediately opened the door, as he saw Aichi's sitting on the bed while Ren's on the floor, Ren was JUST healing Aichi's wound on his left leg, Kai was shock what is just saw.**

_Aichi: Oh…! Kai! Why are you here?_

**When Aichi asked Kai, Kai's face was fully red of embarrassment.**

_Aichi: Kai…! What happened? Your face is red! Are you alright?_

_Ren: Maybe you got the wrong idea... Right…? Kai… (Whisper) jealous…_

**Kai was more embarrassed and he marched to Aichi and carried him outside. Aichi was surprised, he tried to stop Kai.**

_Aichi: Hey Kai! It's …embarrassing…this way. Would you mind if you carry me at your back…?_

**Kai stopped and looked at Aichi who just can't stop whining that just make request.**

_Kai: Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Just don't be noisy._

**Kai lift Aichi to his back as they continue their way home to Aichi's place. While on the way awkwardness came. Both of them are thinking what topic should start.**

_Aichi: Kai!_

_Kai: Aichi._

_Both: You first! No! You…!_

_Aichi: You first…!_

_Kai: (Sigh) Okay. What happened to your leg?_

_Aichi: (Blush) A… Eh…? I fell… hehehehe…_

_Kai: What?! How?! When?!_

_Aichi: Actually Ren and I went to park. We're supposed to play vanguard there. But there was a really long stairs then I tripped when I was in the third stair case, and then I roll over down and I sprained my leg._

_Kai: Oh… Okay…? So did you faint?_

_Aichi: Yeah… Kai…! We're here!_

_Kai: Okay. I'll be leaving now. Bye! ( Puts down Aichi in front of their house)_

_Aichi: Thank you. Kai._

**( END )**


End file.
